


This too shall pass 过眼云烟

by amber_lynn



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Power Imbalance, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amber_lynn/pseuds/amber_lynn
Summary: 格林德沃看着他——第一次真正地看着他，而不是透过他去看别的什么。[gg/cre斜线有意义]





	This too shall pass 过眼云烟

**Author's Note:**

> 设定：如果纽约之后的第一次见面发生在巴黎的鸟市，梗来自设定集。接第二部电影后，有私设。姓名采用人文社译法。  
> 有一点点文达/奎妮暗示。

塞纳河右岸的鸟市自建成时就是个热闹去处，除开各色鸟类、笼具和食物之外，许多毫不相干的物什也能在这买到，偶尔出现在街角的披着头巾的吉普赛女郎更是增添了几分异域风情，久而久之，这便成了人们相约见面的地点。在这份热闹下，身着马戏团服装的克莱登斯和纳吉尼就显得不那么引人注目了。 

“克莱登斯，”纳吉尼拉住他的外套下摆，“有个人一直在看我们。” 

顺着她的目光追过去，身着黑色大衣的中年男子站在主街道与侧巷的交叉口，倚靠石砖墙，好整以暇地迎上克莱登斯的视线。他眨了眨眼睛。 

“你在这里等我，不要走远。我没事。” 

穿过人潮向男人走过去的时候，克莱登斯恍惚以为他回到了曼哈顿，他下意识地抚平外套下摆不存在的皱褶，不那么久远的回忆裹挟着潮湿的空气袭来，他想到几句言语，几次触碰，一些相逢。可那些都已成为假象。 

“看起来欧洲比北美更适合你，我的男孩。” 

化身成安全部长的模样，男人摊开双臂，像在期待一个更热烈的重逢。克莱登斯却停留在一步以外的距离。 

“你骗了我，你骗了所有人，”这些话与其说指控对方不如说是在提醒自己，“我从报纸读到你越狱的消息，现在你又来了巴黎。为什么？” 

他说不上来自己到底在问哪一件事。这过于荒谬了，他亲眼见到眼前的这幅皮囊化作另一幅模样，虽然那时他处于默默然的形态，但仍记得清清楚楚。格林德沃怎么会以为披上格雷维斯的外表就能让他忘记纽约发生过的一切？ 

格林德沃没有立刻回答，他直起身往前走了一步，占据了那点刻意留出的距离。克莱登斯又想躲开又不想躲开，像只差一步扑进火焰的飞蛾，为时已晚。格林德沃将这一切看在眼里，去牵他的手把他拉进怀抱里，像要证明旧日的格雷维斯先生仍然可以回来似的，抚摸克莱登斯的后颈，轻声细语。 

“因为你在巴黎，所以我来了。” 

这句倒不算谎话，格林德沃暗自思忖。他需要克莱登斯加入自己，越快越好。世界在迅速变化，不论是巫师还是麻瓜的那部分，要在这新的局势落定之前分得一席之地，应当抢占先机；动荡时局搭配投机者与野心家再合适不过。另一方面，他并非冷血无情，不如说，在追逐更伟大利益的途中，他曾经遇到无法两全的困境，幸而克莱登斯并非其中之一。借助另一张面孔只是手段，只要它有效，他不会介意。 

格林德沃穿着的长风衣不知什么时候包裹住了两个人，克莱登斯犹犹豫豫、半推半就地停留在那个怀抱里，手中仍紧拎着一袋从市场顺来的鸟食，让他看起来像一个负隅顽抗的战士。 

眼前的男孩另有心事，他注意到，他承认自己不再像以为的那样了解克莱登斯。 

他抬手抚摸男孩的头发，动作轻得像害怕把男孩惊醒似的。

但克莱登斯已经不再是那个男孩了。他终于——鼓足勇气、下定了决心——要证明这个，他咬紧牙关，将格林德沃推开。

“满嘴谎言不过是你的通行证，我早该知道。” 

他狠狠扇了格林德沃一记耳光。

格林德沃愣了一秒，感到有趣多过愤怒，他笑了笑：“这是我应得的。” 

他突然听懂了男孩想要说却没说出口的话，知道了自己错在哪里，也知道了该怎样做才能拉近与克莱登斯的距离。他为这启发感到由衷地畅快。 

“离我远点，我不会再跟你有任何关系。” 

说完，克莱登斯跌跌撞撞地离开了。 

 

*

 

来到纽蒙迦德后，克莱登斯曾经回想起这次相遇。

那时克莱登斯正同奎妮一道从因斯布鲁克返回萨尔茨堡，不足百余英里的路程只需一个幻影移形即可，但奎妮说他们不用着急，坚持要带克莱登斯去城镇里见识没有魔法的生活。克莱登斯由了她去，尽管他对于麻鸡并不太好奇，毕竟，魔法才是他生命中的新鲜事物。 

两人登至高处远眺阿尔卑斯山，天空湛蓝如洗，这座漂亮的小城四下透露着与世无争的宁静，让人很容易忘记他们处于战争的序曲之中。克莱登斯望向山顶上终年不化的积雪，声音也如掺杂了碎冰似的。 

“格林德沃想告诉我什么？” 

奎妮·戈德斯坦是位卓越的读心者，只除开她不那么擅长掩饰读心这回事。 奎妮晃了晃她金色的脑袋，露出标志性的笑：“重要行动在即，他只想确保你一切都好，甜心。”

“我有什么可不好的？”

“我讲个故事给你听吧。我从记事起就能够听见各种想法，五岁的时候，爸妈还在，领着蒂娜和我去爸爸的朋友家作客。主人家的小女儿跟蒂娜一般大，她有个漂亮的旋转木马八音盒，碰一碰就能唱好长时间，那些小马真的会飞起来也会笑，我只在橱窗里见过那个。她让蒂娜去摸摸小马，却在蒂娜玩的时候故意碰了什么机关，然后吵嚷蒂娜把盒子弄坏了，她一边闹，一边在脑海里一直笑。那个时候我不知道该说什么，我只好一直哭一直哭，而明明蒂娜才是受委屈的那个，她反倒过来安慰我。后来去念伊尔弗莫尼，我时常因为弄错别人的想法与实际说出口的话而作出不合时宜的回应，被叫做疯子怪胎。所以，我想，我们拥有的天赋不一定给我们带来祝福。”

“你现在还会无意听见身边的想法？”

“哦，一直如此。”

“那不吵吗？”

奎妮点了点头，又摇摇头：“在巴黎那会，我在后街迷路了，天上下着雨，所有人都在吵吵嚷嚷。那时候有个人从背后拍了拍我，我回过头——突然间整个世界都安静了，只剩下雨声，那种感觉很奇妙，就像你在沙漠里走了一辈子，终于遇到了绿洲。”

“我替你感到开心，真的。但为什么告诉我这些？”

“因为我关心你，也因为照顾你是我的任务，你瞧，这并不矛盾。我不会骗你说‘我会替你保守秘密’，因为我得报告你的状况。但如果你愿意，我们可以做朋友，或者只是聊聊天。毕竟，我把旧朋友留在身后了，你也一样。”

“你认同你所做的事吗？”

奎妮是那类相信结果会使手段正当化的人，她需要的是可以笃信的前景，这正是格林德沃所许诺的。她在父母身患龙痘的艰难年月里，在那些得不到善意的时候，曾经不光彩地使用读心能力，随后才学会不对自己过于苛责。她如是答道。

她的坦诚起了作用。

克莱登斯点点头，接受了这份解释。

“格林德沃还没找到我的时候，我加入了马戏团。你知道在那儿他们怎样训练神奇动物吗？先不给吃，让它饿着。拿了许多食物，却每次只给一点点，拿了一条皮鞭，动作不对就抽打。这样它就知道该听谁的。”他不自觉地缩了缩脖子，“跟 _他_ 在一起会让我想起，我也是那只动物。”

奎妮安抚地把手放在克莱登斯背后，轻轻地说：“但他不是驯兽员，他不会向我们要任何我们不愿意给出的东西，你也不是野兽，你在这里是因为你自己的选择，马戏团里可怜的动物却没有选择。”

 _不是这样的_ ，克莱登斯想。 _我经历的一切就像安排好了似的，虽然这条路上每一步都是我自己走的，但我真的有过其他选择吗？_

“在拉雪兹神父公墓，”他说，“我意识到，我逃不掉的。只要他还想要我。他做完演讲，他站在蓝色火焰摊开双臂，就像在塞纳河边那次一样——尽管我才刚刚启程，他却早就在终点等我了。”

最后他又说：“告诉他也无妨，反正他从没问过我。”

 

*

 

与此同时，在纽蒙迦德战略室，被谈论的男人站在一众追随者巫粹党们面前运筹帷幄。他挥一挥手再握住，凭空出现的金色光线编织出地图，地图逐渐扩大，直到高光聚焦于一点，更多的金线勾勒出一栋文艺复兴时期风格建筑物的轮廓。

金红色羽毛的凤凰轻柔地鸣叫，众人带着景仰的眼光注视她从窗口飞向远处山峦，直到她在视野里消失，那份热爱的目光才转移回他们异色瞳的领袖身上。格林德沃没有对凤凰的来由作声明，却默许了一种私下里流传的、有关“更伟大的利益”的推测。

他向文达微微颔首，身着黑色天鹅绒连衣裙的女士优雅地走上前，解释道：“约有十七户巫师家庭自二十世纪以来一直隐居于苏黎世，但随着家庭扩张和人口往来，当地麻瓜实际上已经察觉。据悉麻瓜领导人已成立特别行动小组，草拟了一份提议：给巫师提供更多土地，协助巫师向自己的公民隐藏魔法的存在，用以交换巫师在农业上的‘适当帮助’。可靠消息来源称，巫师与麻瓜双方将派出代表对协议作最终的讨论，并举办秘密签订仪式，地点定在伯尔尼国会大厦。”

她指向金色光线所展示的建筑物。

“这是个圈套，”格林德沃简洁地评论。他并不给出更多前提或因果，仅仅从他口中说出来，对多数人而言就已足够成为证据。

“所以我们需要杀掉所有参与签订仪式的麻瓜首脑，这样才能让更多人学到教训。”文达骄傲地补充道。

格林德沃对此不置可否，目光扫过一张张面孔，他观察、分析、作出判断，再将这些判断应用到决策中。

咚咚咚。传来敲门声。

沉重的雕花木门缓缓开启，是奎妮和克莱登斯，两人的发梢和外套残留着雪花，青年的左肩上蹲着刚才那只凤凰。她展翅飞回栖架。

“克莱登斯，”格林德沃少见地提高了音量，表情显得柔和了，“到我身边来。”

青年依言，奎妮则走到文达身边，递给她一只盖了火漆印的信封。

格林德沃一手环住青年的肩膀，领他面向众人，像没被打断过一样，说：“如刚才所说，我们将派出人手参与伯尔尼的签订仪式，当麻瓜动手时——他们会动手的——作出反应。我们会做必须做的事情，两害相权取其轻。有必要的话，杀死那些冥顽不灵的人，这是对审时度势者的仁慈。”

“而你，我的男孩，”他看着克莱登斯，“你会是那个担当此重任的人。”

他没有等待回应，继续道：“你们中的少数几个，将随克莱登斯一同前往瑞士，为他提供接应。”

他停下来，看是否有人对此存在疑问。

站在窗边的一位身材瘦小的女士举了手，她说话带着德国口音，声音尖尖细细的，让人想起家养小精灵：“那么……先生您呢？”

“正如所言，我不会参与此次行动。”

克制的惊叹声从各处传来。其中一些人想起在巫粹党间私下流传的八卦消息，有关他们的浅金发领袖与黑发青年的旖旎关系，但这又并不足以解释什么。

正当听众们消化这句话背后蕴含的深意时，文达走上前，展开奎妮带回的那封信，对格林德沃低声道：“会议不像那样简单，看起来阿不思·邓布利多安排了他的人插手此事。”

他接过信纸。

过了漫长的几分钟，所有人都安静下来，注意到这场对话。

他将信随手递给旁人，双手摊开在胸前，一个宣告控制权的动作。他简洁地说：“计划照原样执行。”

嗓音带着微不可察的沙哑。克莱登斯的眼睛从头至尾没有离开过他。

 

集会结束后，奎妮甜甜地领了大家来到有长餐桌的侧厅，酒水佳肴伴着钢琴演奏，以飨路途遥遥来到纽蒙迦德的各位。

 

*

 

冬天的萨尔茨堡日落来得比曼哈顿稍早些。

在克莱登斯记忆里，哈德逊河映着西沉的太阳，厚厚的云翳在霓虹灯投射下呈现出各种色彩，他想起那片被染成紫红色的天幕，那是他曾经最接近魔法的时刻，在格雷维斯——格林德沃出现以前。他曾经赶在午后发完一整天的传单，只为偷些时间看看落日，数一数大桥上驶过的火车车厢；身处数千公里外的北欧小城，他也没将这份喜好抛下。

皮靴踏在雪地上的脚步声从身后传来，他不需要回头也知道是谁，但他仍然转过身，眉目低垂：“先生。”

“我说过你应该如何称呼我？”

“抱歉，先——盖勒特。”

“在集会上，我没有解释你的身份，你介意了吗？你的身份仍然是更大的计划的一环，眼下我们得保守这个秘密。你会更喜欢我私下里叫你 _另一个名字_ 吗？”

“克莱登斯就好。”

眼前的夕阳余晖将要落尽，太阳沉入遥远的地平线以下，山峦被映成黑色剪影。裹挟着冰雪的风刮来，克莱登斯不由地一阵战栗。

“你应该多穿些。”

男人为他披上了长外套，他的肩上顿时沉甸甸的，那些金属饰品碰撞作响，里层的布料还带着主人的体温；像风雪里的一个拥抱。

“你喝了酒。”

“你介意吗？”

“我不知道你在问什么……”

“不，你知道。我再问一遍，你在想什么？”

那时克莱登斯才意识到格林德沃比他以为的更有洞察力，这种洞察力不像摄神取念可以通过技巧去抵挡，而是更为直觉化。所以他放弃挣扎， _再一次_ 。

“我在想，对明天的计划你有什么顾虑？因为我看见了——在你读信的时候。”

 _哦，_ 格林德沃想道， _这我倒没料到。_

他知道男孩总在观察他，当男孩以为他没在留意的时候。可他不知道背后的原因是什么，至少知道的不够。

“你的血亲正在招兵买马，组建了一支队伍对抗你、对抗我们的事业。我担心你的安全，因为你对我太重要了。”

格林德沃没在说谎，但这不是克莱登斯要的答案。

他没有说，对于瑞士的那场会议，他早已安排阿伯内西给麻瓜领导人施夺魂咒，保证麻瓜是挑起矛盾的那一方，这样一来，克莱登斯才能顺理成章为他杀人；他没有说，真实目的是制造恐慌，引发麻瓜对巫师的敌视，彻底打消巫师躲藏或者与麻瓜和平共处的前景；他没有说，尽管那封信戳穿了这项阴谋，但他根本不用担心计划被破坏：因为邓布利多为他的高尚情操而作茧自缚，有太多明明可以却不敢做不愿做的事，自己却没有这些负累；他没有说，这项计划的成败不影响大局，这是他为克莱登斯设计的试金石。

“那么，你为什么要像那样眨眼睛？”

“我什么？”

“当你想要隐瞒什么的时候就会那样做。”

 _哦，_ 格林德沃想道， _他让我出乎意料了，再一次。_

比起言辞，克莱登斯更善于观察，他分析、总结，再将这些结论牢牢记住。

他站在格林德沃面前，像从前那样习惯于低着头，下意识避开对视，可是一双手捧起他的脸，两人距离太近了，他的视线无处可逃，睫毛轻轻颤抖。

格林德沃看着他——第一次真正地看着他，而不是透过他去看别的什么——亲吻了他的眼睛。

“我……曾对你有过错误判断，你总能给我带来惊讶，我的男孩。”

格林德沃很少这么坦率地承认自己错了，但面对克莱登斯这已经是第二次。

 _我得到了一个奇迹，但这或许比我想的还要好。_ 他想。

当他退开的时候，克莱登斯流连在亲昵里，下意识地向前倾身。 _这很有趣。_ 因为刚才他接近时，克莱登斯还在躲躲闪闪。他在脑海里对此作了标注。他将手移动到年轻人的后颈，一边抚摸，一边吻他的嘴唇。这回动作带着侵略性，舌尖划过牙齿，由不得半分退让，探入年轻人的口腔，品尝他，就像打破一盏茶杯，再亲手将碎片拼合，在这过程里把自己刻印在它的每一条纹理中。他能感觉到手掌之下年轻人的脉搏，由此推测出一颗躁动不安的心，而他也一样。温度在升高，为年轻人披上的外套此刻显得多余又碍事，他用空闲的手抓住衣领，却没有中断这个吻：他们幻影移形了。

 _没有人可以在纽蒙迦德使用幻影移形。_ 当移行咒的压迫感袭来时，克莱登斯心里只有这一个念头。 _显然，城堡的主人例外。_

他隐约知道格林德沃的卧房位于城堡北侧，但从未踏足过，眼下也非探索的好时机。当他感知到脚下的冰雪替换成厚实的地毯，空气变得干燥又暖和，他睁开眼，抓着衣领的手松开了，他在惯性下后退两步，长外套从肩上滑落绊住脚后跟，他撞到大床的边缘，顺势跌坐在床上。他听到格林德沃的呼吸变得沉重，感觉自己的手脚多余，不知道该放在哪里。男人欺身下来，眼里染着欲望，捏住他的下巴继续刚才的吻。这吻点燃更多的欲火，令他感到满足的同时又发觉这远远不够。男人的嘴唇游移到克莱登斯的下颌，沿着右颈来到耳际，他轻咬、吮吸耳后的一小块皮肤，再用舌尖作安抚。很快，喘息声不再只是他自己的。

他三两下完成了扔掉年轻人的外套和解开衬衫自上而下三颗纽扣的工作，抚摸裸露出来的锁骨时，意识到自己尚且裹得严严实实。对此他所做的，只是解开了白丝绸领巾。

“我想蒙住你的眼睛。”

“好。”

“我会碰你这里。”

“……嗯。”

“像这样，然后这样。哦，你喜欢那个？那你喜欢两个一起吗？”

“我……先生……”

“嗯？”

“……盖勒特，请您，不要停下来。”

“既然你说了请。”

盖勒特露出那副得意洋洋的表情，哪怕没人看见。他急功近利地想要讨好身下的年轻人，拥他入怀，给他想要的东西，给他更多没想要但是会喜欢的东西， _就像要确认什么似的_ 。至于这番苦心究竟是出于哪方面考虑，他不作多想。

他从来不问，尽管奎妮给他汇报过克莱登斯的一些心思——只要克莱登斯还在他控制下就好，无论以何种方式；就像他从来不去评估对一件武器的投入是否超出限度，不去回答是否一件武器足以概括克莱登斯对他的全部意义。

 _只要达到结果，手段不重要。_ 他这样想。

 _克莱登斯值得。_ 他又想。

 _这不是为了我，这是为了克莱登斯。_ 他提醒自己。

年轻人被遮住视野，他感到连绵不断的触感从身体各处传达，炽热的核心不断受到照顾，在这恰到好处的撩拨下，他攀升至欲望的顶点，快感如闪电般击中他。他在自己断断续续的喘息声里寻找盖勒特的声音，尝试分辨出男人是否仍旧冷静自持。

克莱登斯决定自己还没有完全满足，他确定盖勒特也没有，他拉开蒙住眼睛的白色丝绸，伸手向男人腿间。一双手按住了他。

“这不是为了我，这是为了你。”他解释道，听起来既真挚又虚假。

清洁咒的温暖气流随着盖勒特的动作再一次照顾了全身，克莱登斯感觉困了，他翻过身，嘟哝道：“好吧”。

 _他真完美。_ 盖勒特想。

 

*

 

还在第二塞勒姆教堂的时候，克莱登斯挨了打，他甚至不太记得这回玛丽·卢又指责他做错了什么，他等她消了气，自己去捡起皮带，想要系上，他的手颤抖个不停，扣紧皮带尝试了两次才成功。他漫无目的地晃荡在教堂附近的街道，拐进一条光线昏暗的小巷，在那里久久驻足。他喜欢观察世俗的人流，当没人注意到他的时候。突然间一道目光向他投射过来，来往的车水马龙瞬间停滞，他眼里只有那个人——格林德沃，那时还是黑发黑眸的模样，从光里向他走来；他是光源本身。

 _他真完美。_ 克莱登斯想。

 

\- 完 -


End file.
